


仙狐传说（The Legend of Fairy Fox）

by Reinforce_of_Fire



Category: Battle Spirits Series (Anime), Battle Spirits:Ultimate Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinforce_of_Fire/pseuds/Reinforce_of_Fire
Summary: Caution: Using Chinese.A story about teenager Konbeki and legend fox named Senkou.
Relationships: Konbeki no Zero&Senkou no Zero, The Zero's - Relationship





	仙狐传说（The Legend of Fairy Fox）

**Author's Note:**

> 从Lofter搬运来存档。  
> 因为角色设定，闪光没有口癖。  
> 因为作者的追求（？）整体是个很安静的故事，没什么波澜起伏。大概就是天天着坐在山里喝茶看风景的那种感觉吧，真.清汤寡水。  
> （灵感来自p站id=45655903中的神社绀碧x狐狸闪光图，以及一个经常陪作者玩小狐狸闪光梗的人。）

传说很久很久以前，有位仙人来到这个村子的时候，看上了村中小孩饲养的一只颇有灵性的小狐狸，将其带回了仙界。  
天上一天，地上一年。当已经成为仙狐的小狐狸重新返回村子，想要寻找曾经饲育过它的那个小孩以求报恩时，村里的人告诉仙狐，现在已经是几百年后了。  
“不过，倒是可以告诉您，那个孩子的后人身在何处。”  
知道恩人早已不在人世的仙狐十分悲伤。它行使了自己的法力，让原本荒芜的村庄逐渐变的富庶起来，年年风调雨顺。  
这也算是对恩人的一种报答吧，悲伤的仙狐这样对自己说道。  
但流言很快就传开了。“这个村里有一位能实现任何愿望的仙狐”，不止一些心怀叵测的人，连不少的妖魔鬼怪都纷纷聚集到了村庄来。  
感受到人心蛊动的仙狐非常害怕。但那个小孩的后人很镇定，对仙狐说道：  
“请仙狐大人化作人形，并委屈一下扮作仆从，藏身于我家中吧。”  
仙狐照做了。  
小孩的后人走了出去，对那些蜂拥而至的人们说道：  
“仙狐大人已经回归仙界了。看，傍晚时分天上那颗最为闪亮的星辰，便是仙狐大人返回仙界时发出的光。”  
在村里搜寻了许久的人们并没有找到传闻中仙狐的踪迹，早已失去了耐心；听了小孩的后人所说的话后，便纷纷散去了。  
仙狐非常感激小孩的后人。为了不再给他们带来麻烦，仙狐和小孩的后人约定，以后会每隔百年再回凡间来看望他们。  
然后仙狐便恋恋不舍的返回了仙界。小孩的后人为了让以后的人们不会忘记仙狐，于是修建了一座祭祀仙狐的神社。  
这便是仙狐神社的由来。

“你们这儿还真是奇怪，一般人都会觉得狐狸是妖孽和迷惑的象征，你们却将狐狸当作神仙供奉……”  
“各地有不同的文化吧。在我的家乡，龙是灾厄的象征，在你们的国家却代表着吉祥和好运呢。”  
“嘛，反正我们家就是有这么个传说。虽然现在也没什么人信了。”  
在绀碧的记忆里，最初对仙狐的存在产生疑问，是在自家大哥邀请大学的友人们来村子里作客的时候。  
因为地理位置的原因，村子很闭塞，平时有外人来访都会成为一件新鲜事。当时刚刚成为初中生的绀碧，和家里其他同样年幼的哥哥们一起，抱成一个团藏在了神社的大柱后面，一脸好奇地张望着两个站在神社门口的陌生访客。  
仙狐的传说在这个村子里家喻户晓，更何况是在他们代代都守护着仙狐神社的一番星家，所有的兄弟都是从小听着仙狐的故事长大的。据说他们家的姓氏，就是取自仙狐传说，而这家人便是传说中仙狐那两位恩人的子孙。  
而绀碧是一番星家这代的末子，也是兄弟之中对这个传说最深信不疑的人。  
“如果下次仙狐大人化作女孩子降临人间的话，绀碧肯定会迷上她的吧！”  
偶尔也会被兄弟们开这样的玩笑。不过随后那个开玩笑的哥哥就会立刻被绀碧施以沉默的小小铁拳制裁。  
所以在听到来自村外的人对仙狐的评价时，绀碧的脑海中头一次开始思考：  
仙狐真的存在吗？  
而神社内的仙狐木雕，永远都是用着那一成不变的笑脸回答他的疑问。

时间的流逝就像神社门口供奉的香火，总是一不留神就烧了个干净。  
在大哥大学毕业，选择了离开村庄，外出闯荡之后，一番星家一众哥哥们，有的是自愿参军，有的被体校破格录取，还有因为成绩优异而收到了外国大学的邀请函……等到绀碧回过神来的时候，一直以来守护着神社的这家人，就只剩下他一个留在了村里。  
绀碧也并非没有想过要离开村子。  
“待吾找到真正想做的事情时，再离开这里也不迟。在那之前，就由吾来守着仙狐神社吧。”  
听了他这番话的兄弟们，纷纷在拥抱他、或者是摸了摸他的头之后，在绀碧的目送下离开了村中，踏上了各自的路。  
原本就是个闭塞的山村。在这个时代，想要离开这样的地方，前往更广阔的天地，对他们这个年纪的人来说是再自然不过的事情吧。  
绀碧在清晨打扫神社门口的台阶时，时不时会望着草丛里窜过的野狐狸发呆。  
他今年已经十九岁了。  
高中已经毕业了一年，但绀碧并没有选择上大学，而是在家中继续供奉着神社；日复一日的平淡生活里，唯一有趣的活动大概就是去村里的道场练习剑道。他也是家中一群兄弟里唯一一个习武的人。  
这样的生活，真的很安静。原本就比较沉默寡言的绀碧，现在几乎一天都很难得说一句话。  
而当绀碧几乎都快要忘掉自己坚持守护神社的初衷到底是什么的时候，他出现了。

那是在一个略显闷热的夏日午后。  
绀碧穿着藏青色的和服在山林里行进，木屐踏在青石板上，发出哒哒的清脆响声。  
这是他每天从村中返回神社的必经之路。因为常年来基本上只有一番星家的人会经常走这条路，村中的人也只会在有节日时时才会到神社来上一柱香火，所以这里总是显得格外寂静。  
也正因为如此，绀碧才能轻易的发现林中有什么和往常不同的异样。  
灌木丛被折断了。  
就算是村里的小孩，一般也不会在离神社这么近的地方搞破坏。绀碧有些在意，于是便顺着灌木丛被切开的那条小路走了过去。  
没一会儿，绀碧就看到一个瘫坐在地上的人影，一副很累的模样。  
一头灿金色的长发洒在地面上，末端处用紫色的发绳束在了一起。白色的无袖上衣和露出了半截上臂的白色金线边扎袖，淡粉色的围腰被长发遮住了大半，下身是灰黑色的袴，能看到从中露出的干净赤脚。日光穿过叶缝投射在林中，树影斑驳晃动，绀碧一时竟然没辨别出来对方的性别。  
最引人注目的是他身后那条尖端雪白的金黄色狐尾，和在发丝里的那对若隐若现的狐耳。  
绀碧静静地走到那人跟前。对方也注意到了绀碧，于是抬起头望着他，两人正好四目相对。  
因为疲惫而半眯的瞳孔里，流出的也是和发色一样的金。  
大概是因为从小耳濡目染的传说的影响，村里人对狐狸有一种特殊的敬畏，偶尔会有饥饿的野狐狸到村中来寻找食物，一般都会得到比较好的待遇。同样的，村里也有“狐狸能够化作人形”的说法。  
所以那个时候的绀碧也没有多想，很快就将对方认做是化作人形的狐狸。  
“狐狸，没有可以回去的地方的话，就到神社来吧。要是等到天黑了，可是会被乌鸦吃掉的。”  
绀碧向他伸出了手。  
而对方只是看着绀碧，再看了看他伸出的手，歪头微微眨了眨眼，然后慢慢向着绀碧伸出自己的手。  
在两人的指尖刚刚碰触到的一瞬间，金发的人就忽的一下，闭上双眼倒了下去。绀碧眼疾手快地反抓住了对方的手，这才没让他就这样整个人躺在了地上。  
是太累了吗。刚才绀碧就注意到了，对方的脚上能看到不少割伤的痕迹，大概是走了很长的路才到达这里。然而就算是这样，他的脚也没有沾上任何泥土。  
低头看着倒在自己怀里均匀呼吸着的人，还有头上那对耷拉着的狐狸耳朵，绀碧突然想起了那个对他影响至深的仙狐传说。  
“……不会，吧……”  
传说中，仙狐和他们的祖先约定，每个百年下凡来看他们一次。不过上一次到底是什么时候？这村里还有人知道吗？  
而接下来发生的事情更加超乎了绀碧的意料。怀里睡着了的人，就像是听到了绀碧心中的疑虑一样，身体发出了淡淡的光，然后就在他的眼前——  
变成了一只金色的小狐狸。

“啾～”  
天还没完全亮的时候，仙狐神社的门口就响起了刷刷的扫地声。伴随着的还有小动物发出的时隐时现的尖锐叫声。  
每天早起打整神社是绀碧的习惯。在哥哥们走了之后，绀碧已经渐渐的习惯了一个人打扫的时间，不过最近，这样一尘不变的日子却产生了一些变化。  
几天前被绀碧从林子里带回来的金色小狐狸，在睡了一觉、并且被绀碧饱餐招待了一顿之后，已经完全恢复了精神，脚底的伤痕也都一夜之间全好了。之后，小狐狸似乎是断定了绀碧不会伤害它，形影不离的黏上了绀碧，连睡觉的时候都想要往他的被窝里钻。  
最开始的时候，绀碧自然是对小狐狸过分亲昵的举动感觉有些不适应，不过后来也就渐渐的习惯了这个调皮可爱的小小房客。它的到来，也给这个因为没什么人而显略显寂寥的神社带来了一丝活力。  
“汝稍微站远一些，这里灰尘大，小心呛着。”  
小狐狸在绀碧脚边的不远处追着自己的尾巴玩，绀碧见状于是停下扫把，淡淡地对它说道。听到绀碧的话后，小狐狸眨巴眨巴眼睛，便朝着绀碧跑了过来；前爪抓住他的裤脚，蹭蹭两下就沿着绀碧的背利索地爬上了他的左肩。  
绀碧只是一阵愣神的功夫，小狐狸就已经趴在了他的肩上，长长的尾巴有一下没一下的轻拍着绀碧的背。  
“……”  
绀碧扭头沉默的看着小家伙的金色眼睛，而它只是以蹭了蹭绀碧的脖颈作为回应。  
而在看着它的眼睛的时候，绀碧想起了之前在林中看到的人。若不是自己当时确实感受到了倒在怀里的重量，绀碧大概会把那当成是自己的幻觉吧。  
不过这样想来，狐狸能够化作人的外表的确是件有趣的事。连绀碧自己都没察觉到，当他在这么想的时候，平日里向来没什么表情的他，嘴角竟然浮现出了一丝笑意。  
小狐狸自然也注意到了绀碧的表情变化，用爪子挠了挠头后，“啾”的叫了一声，向前就是一个空翻。  
而在它落地的时候，已经变成了和绀碧初遇时的那副少年模样。这还是他在那之后，头一次在绀碧面前变成人形。  
“诶……！”绀碧被这突如其来的变化吓了一跳，手里也忘了继续扫地。  
那天由于对方是坐在地上的，绀碧这时候才注意到，他原来还矮了自己正好一个头。现在，眼前的这个金狐少年正睁大双眼，观察着他的表情。  
绀碧无奈的笑了一下：“汝是能够读懂人心吗？”  
而少年没有直接作答，只是咧着嘴，笑声像铃铛一样清脆。  
是不会说话吗，绀碧在心里揣测到，然后伸手摸了摸他的脑袋。少年也眯着眼睛享受着被摸头的感觉，狐耳不断的抖动着，活脱脱就是一只狐狸的表情。  
在对方已经化作人形后，绀碧才想起来，虽然相处了这么多天，但并没有告知他自己的姓名。  
“说起来，吾的名字……叫‘绀’（kon）就好。”  
话说到一半的时候，顾虑到少年可能是不会说话，绀碧停顿了一下，决定把自己的名字稍微缩减一点，以方便少年。  
少年在听到绀碧的自我介绍后，立刻举起双手，往他的身上扑了过去。跟刚才爬到绀碧身上的小狐狸的样子如出一辙。  
“kon！kon！”  
少年不停的叫着。绀碧感受到隔着衣物传过来的热量，笑的更加明显了。若是他的哥哥们看到这一幕，大概都会觉得太阳是打西边出来了吧，毕竟绀碧向来是个不苟言笑的人。  
然而在面对这个小狐狸……这个金狐少年时，绀碧却发自内心的感觉很开心。  
“那汝又叫什么呢？”  
而在听到绀碧的提问时，金狐少年少年只是顿了顿，然后抱着绀碧的手臂，继续“konkon”的叫唤个不停。

今天的仙狐神社里发生了一件不太愉快的事情。  
原本在自己的房间里休息着的绀碧，突然听见厨房里传来了异样的响声，于是急忙跑过去一看，发现厨房里一片狼藉，锅碗瓢盆散了到处都是。  
以及，蹲在灯罩上，用一脸无辜的表情望着他的小狐狸，还发出了“啾～”的叫声，尾巴垂下来一甩一甩的。  
绀碧的四周瞬间就充满了低气压。  
“……本大爷知道汝可以化作人形。”  
绀碧用这么严肃的语气对小狐狸说话还是第一次。通人性的小狐狸自然也察觉到了绀碧的愤怒，于是从灯罩上跳了下来，啪嗒啪嗒的一路小跑到绀碧的脚边，有点心虚的用爪子扒了扒他的裤脚。  
不过怒上头的绀碧并不吃小狐狸的卖萌计。他皱着眉头弯下腰去，捏住小狐狸背上的毛，把它提了起来，然后放在自己面前，一人一狐大眼瞪小眼。  
“把这些收拾好。”不容置疑的严肃语气。  
“啾噜……”被拎起来的小狐狸一脸委屈和不情愿，伸出小爪子抱住自己的尾巴，努力想要把自己缩成一个球，以躲避绀碧责备的目光。  
看着摆出一副宁死不从命的架势的小狐狸，绀碧眉间皱的更深了。  
“……不要逃避自己应该承担的责任。”  
每个字都非常清晰的传进了小狐狸的耳朵里。在绀碧说完这句话后，厨房里沉默了大概有半分钟——  
结果，冷战最后以小狐狸的认输告终了。  
“呜——绀绀，太严厉了——”  
嘭的一声，小狐狸化成了金狐少年的模样，一副垂头丧气的样子开始收拾起了厨房里的残局。  
绀碧注视着金狐少年的背影，双手抱胸，靠在了厨房的墙上：“这也是为了汝好。”  
听见绀碧还在说着像是责备他的话，少年转过头，用带着小怨念的眼神看着绀碧，脸也因为不服气而鼓的圆圆的。  
“快去。”绀碧的声音里没有丝毫动摇。  
金狐少年一脸非常不情愿的表情，磨磨蹭蹭的收拾完各种锅碗瓢盆后，又变回了小狐狸，缩到厨房的角落里闹起了小脾气。  
“自己闯的祸就该自己承担。”  
绀碧走到角落里蹲了下来。小狐狸则是把脑袋埋进了毛茸茸的尾巴里，一副“我不想理你”的样子。见到他是这个反应，绀碧伸手，轻轻地顺了顺它的金毛。  
“汝需要更有担当一些。这次，就当是个教训吧。”  
小狐狸的耳朵抖了抖，然后脑袋便从尾巴里探了出来，伸出舌头舔了舔绀碧的手指。  
“要是下次再这样胡闹，可就不是让汝收拾这么简单了。”  
于是小狐狸停下舔绀碧的手指的动作，张嘴亮出了小小的兽牙，对着他的手指咬了下去。  
“……。”  
结果绀碧眉头都没皱一下。  
不过说起来，它刚才……好像说话了？  
绀碧那超长的反射弧，也曾经是兄弟们最喜欢开他的玩笑之一。

小狐狸渐渐长大了。同时，金狐少年也在以肉眼可见的速度长高着，已经几乎和绀碧等高了。  
一人一狐的生活已经维持了有差不多半年。金狐少年的成长速度，如果用正常人的水平来衡量，简直就是神速——他在一个月之内就已经学会了正常讲话。  
而这样的金狐少年，也变的懂事了起来，经常会帮着绀碧一起打理神社。虽然性格里的活泼分毫未减，时不时也会对绀碧撒娇、耍小性子。  
“闪光……汝又穿着我的剑道服干什么。”  
绀碧有些脱力的看着眼前穿着原本属于他的服饰，在高兴的挥舞着拳头的金狐少年，闪光。  
“我叫闪光”，在金狐少年学会说话几天之后，绀碧就从他的口中得知了他的名字。  
是个很适合他的名字，像汝的一身金毛一样闪耀。绀碧当时也觉得，这名字挺贴切。  
“因为、练习剑道的时候的绀绀，很帅气嘛！”  
完全没有反省的意思，闪光拿起角落里的一根扫帚，当作竹剑比划了起来。  
闪光经常跟着绀碧一起去村里的道场，而当绀碧在练习的时候，他就一定会在旁边坐得端端正正，聚精会神的看着绀碧的每一个动作。不过那条摇晃着的尾巴，暴露了他心里的兴奋。  
闪光眼里所有的事物都是新鲜的。他就像一个未经世事的纯真小孩，带着好奇的眼光看着这里的每一件东西。  
这样的闪光，绀碧倒也挺喜欢。  
“汝这么中意的话，就送给汝吧。吾再去买一件便是。”无奈的笑笑。  
而闪光在听到这话之后，立刻扭头看着绀碧，带着满脸的开心和闪闪发光的眼神向他扑了过来——  
“真的吗！！谢谢、我也最喜欢绀绀啦！！”  
因为闪光长高了不少，绀碧也渐渐不太能应付的来他这种特有的表达热情的方式，就算对方本来是狐狸，这么做再正常不过。在闪光的猛扑下，这次绀碧竟然一个没站稳，直接被扑倒在了地上。  
“呜哇——”  
黏在他身上的闪光自然也一起倒了地。扑通一声后，神社门口瞬间就安静了下来，只听得到被惊动的乌鸦急忙扑翅飞走的声音。  
绀碧急忙用手支起身体，查看闪光有没有被伤着。不过这明显是他的多虑，闪光完全没有在意绀碧被自己扑倒的事实，只是一个劲的用脸蹭着他的身子。  
好吧，有自己在下面垫着，闪光也不可能受伤的……  
揉了揉闪光的脑袋，绀碧笑着叹了口气：  
“……又在读吾的心吗，小仙狐。”  
其实在听见闪光自报名讳的时候，绀碧就已经确信了。因为这只是个太过简单的文字游戏。  
闪光（senkou），和仙狐（'senkou）同音。  
果然，汝就是传说中的那位……  
神社里的木雕，跟他长得还真是一点都不像啊。

不过，在这样平静的生活里，有一个不和谐点，就算是再怎样无视也无法回避。  
除了绀碧以外，这村子里没有任何人能够看得见闪光。闪光自己也清楚这一点，所以总是对这件事避而不谈。  
刚刚来到村子里，遇到了村人却没有人看得见他，然后赤脚走了整整一天，最后迷迷糊糊的走到神社附近的仙狐。在马上要因为疲劳和饥饿晕倒的时候，遇到了绀碧。唯一一个能看得见他的人。  
在带着闪光往村子里走的时候，绀碧也逐渐注意到了这个不自然的现象。不过，鉴于闪光很少提起，绀碧也就没有过问太多。  
只是今天傍晚的闪光，跟绀碧坐在一块儿喝茶的时候，安静的出奇。  
绀碧顺着他发呆的视线望过去，是天上那颗每当夜幕刚刚降临时，最为闪耀的一番星。今天天气晴朗，所以星星也能看得很清楚。  
“……绀绀，为什么大家都看不到我啊？”  
闪光发着呆，嘴里却突然向绀碧抛出了一个问题。  
绀碧犹豫了一下，决定还是说出自己觉得最正确的推断……即使这个答案可能会伤害到闪光。  
“大概是因为，现在已经不是会信仰仙狐的时代了吧。”  
闪光的狐耳轻轻抖动了一下。  
跟绀碧一块儿在神社生活了这么长一段时间，闪光就算不想也会察觉到吧……来神社供奉的人，寥寥无几。  
如今是现代，已不再是以前的那个会信奉鬼神的时代。更何况像仙狐这种地方神仙，有人愿意一直守着它的神社都算是幸运了。  
“那我会消失吗？”闪光坐到绀碧的身旁，轻轻靠着他的肩。  
夜晚的风很大，吹的山林里的树叶都哗哗作响，就像浪潮一样，喧嚣却又寂寞。  
而闪光不知什么时候已经化作了金狐的样子，闭眼趴在绀碧的大腿上，蜷缩成了一团。初遇时的小狐狸现在也变成了大狐狸，就算把自己卷起来，也能盖住绀碧的整双腿。  
绀碧抚摸着金狐柔顺的毛，从头到尾，轻轻地一下又一下。  
“不会的，吾还……”

一年后，绀碧的一个哥哥回到了村里。  
当他发现神社里有两人居住的痕迹，惊讶的向绀碧询问是怎么回事的时候，绀碧也将闪光的事情向他和盘托出。  
“噗嗤……还以为您终于找到了女朋友呢。果然绀碧还是没有在下想的那么开放啊。”  
面对兄弟的玩笑话，绀碧选择冷漠的把扫帚塞给他，罚扫一周的神社台阶。  
之后，仙狐回到人间的事情，就在一番星家的兄弟间悄悄传开了……  
说起来，再过几个月就该是村子里举办仙狐祭的时间了吧？

你知道仙狐传说最后的结局吗？  
仙狐按照当初的约定，每百年都会到人间来游玩一次。  
但后来，灵性的仙狐渐渐对这样的日子感到了厌倦，因为每次下凡，都会让他有种物是人非的凄凉感。每次下凡，它都只能看到曾经认识的人的坟墓，向着一个个坟包倾吐思念。  
可仙狐热爱着人间，它难以割舍对人类的感情。  
于是，仙狐最后做出了一个决定。  
它放弃了自己的仙籍，再也不愿返回仙界，想要在人间度过自己的余生。作为惩罚，它被剥夺了作为仙时的全部记忆。  
但就算是面对这样严厉的惩罚，仙狐也没有后悔。  
因为，仙狐在人世间，遇到了能够让他不再心凉的那个少年。  
可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

————END————


End file.
